


Элементарно

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Абэ-но Сэймэй против проекта, в котором собрался участвовать Хиромаса.Действие происходит несколько раньше событий, описанных Юмэмакурой Баку, у Хиромасы еще четвертый ранг и служит он еще в управлении Накацукаса





	Элементарно

– Потому что ты олух, мой друг, – сказал Сэймэй и тонко улыбнулся.  
Хиромаса насупился. Он спешил сюда, в эту сомнительную усадьбу на дороге Цутимикадо, где в саду дикие травы по пояс и вечно не знаешь, человек ли слуга или какое-то очередное отрабатывающее долги неземное создание, он отпросился пораньше со службы, шел по самой полуденной жаре, спешил, чтобы поделиться невероятной новостью, а негодному оммёдзи опять все хиханьки да хаханьки.  
– Почему это я олух, объяснись! Мне кажется, ты просто завидуешь, потому что у тебя не спросили совета!  
Сэймэй вздохнул и уселся, подбирая под себя ноги. Шла Четвертая луна. Над Столицей стоял тонкий запах цветущих померанцев, во всех домах уже давно поменяли одежды и обстановку на летние, а оммёдзи как проходил всю зиму в тонком белом каригину не по сезону, так в нем и остался. Разве что раздвижные перегородки в его эксцентричном доме, как успел мельком заметить Хиромаса, светились свежей бумагой. Мицумуси бесшумно появилась из глубины покоев, забрала пустой кувшинчик из-под саке и взамен поставила новый, полный.  
– Это же элементарно, – сказал Сэймэй. – Государыня собирается в дальнее путешествие и просит организовать выезд не дайнагона и не министра, а всего лишь заместителя начальника одного из Восьми ведомств, о котором всем известно, что он хорошо разбирается в музыке, но плохо – в женщинах, а Палату Темного и Светлого начал вообще в известность не ставит. Это раз. Кроме того, сам выезд должен состояться с совершенно неподобающей поспешностью – всего через каких-то восемь-десять дней. Это два. И как мне назвать человека, соглашающегося организовать столь темное дело?  
Хиромаса поерзал на подушке.  
– Понимаешь, Сэймэй, – он оглянулся вокруг, словно в доме оммёдзи были ненужные уши, способные услышать их беседу, – дело в том, что Государыня боится за свое положение. Первые роды прошли у нее не очень удачно, да и ребенок оказался девочкой, а теперь одна из Высочайших наложниц беременна и все указывает на то, что это будет мальчик. Прислуживающие Государыне дамы очень переживают и решили обратиться ко мне.  
– Но к чему ехать в такую даль?  
Хиромаса снова посмотрел по сторонам и произнес, склонившись к оммёдзи так, что едва не задел его лица своей лакированной черной шапкой:  
– Потому что в Кумано, говорят, находится пресветлая богиня Фусуми-но-ками, к которой лучше всего обращаться с такими вопросами.  
– В Кумано, на горе Нати?  
– В Кумано, на горе Нати.  
– Фусуми-но-ками, которая Идзанами?  
– Фусуми-но-ками, которая... Идзанами? Постой! Откуда Идзанами? Госпожа из... кхм. Одна моя знакомая рассказывала, что там молятся пресветлой богине Фусуми-но-ками!  
Алые губы Сэймэя изогнулись в едва заметной улыбке.  
– Если ты так несведущ в религии, куда тебе заниматься организацией паломничества, Хиромаса? Да тебя же обведет вокруг пальца первый встречный мошенник, о нечисти я вообще не говорю.  
– А вот и не обведет – зря я, что ли, первый помощник Главы Ведомства дворцовых служб!  
– А мне кажется, обведет. – Сэймэй посмотрел на мрачного, словно туча, Хиромасу и предложил: – А давай, мой друг Хиромаса, сделаем так: если ты за следующие три дня не попадешь ни в какую историю, я сам тебе помогу с этим паломничеством. А если уж случится что-то с тобой, как это обычно бывает, – тогда ты откажешься от этой затеи и доложишь господину Кудзё-доно о беспокойстве его дочери. Пусть он уже сам решает, как укрепить ее положение.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Хиромаса, все еще хмурясь. – Но ты тогда возьмешь обратно свои слова про олуха, Сэймэй.  
На том и порешили.

Наутро Хиромаса еще затемно вышел из дома Сэймэя, чтобы вовремя успеть на службу. Целый день во Дворце он занимался исключительно делами, по сторонам не смотрел, в посторонних разговорах не участвовал – даже устал немного с непривычки, – но вечером у ворот Судзакумон его повозка вдруг столкнулась с другой, женской – и Хиромаса на миг забыл об осторожности. Из-под занавесей высовывались рукава – ах, какие восхитительные рукава! Не двенадцатислойные, всего лишь семислойные, но до чего замечательные! Китайская накидка вся сплошь заткана узором из цветков лилии, и сами цвета наряда ей под стать: верхние – зеленые, нижние – сливовые, и всё это пропитано тончайшими благовониями. И даже голос, голос, которым из-за занавесей сказали «Ох!», когда повозки сцепились оглоблями, был настолько чарующим, что сердце Хиромасы вздрогнуло вместе с повозкой и устремилось вслед за звуками этого чудного нежного голоса.  
В противоположную стенку кузова постучали. Хиромаса высунулся наружу, недовольный, что его отвлекают: вдруг, пока он общается с неведомым собеседником, прекрасная дама из соседней повозки случайно покажет свое лицо. У колес стояла премиленькая девочка в наряде служанки из хорошего дома и держала в руках ветку ивы с привязанным к ней письмом.  
– Госпожа велели передать, – сказала девочка и совсем не по возрасту многозначительно улыбнулась. – Приходите нынче в полночь к храму Хокодзи, не пожалеете.  
Хиромаса машинально принял письмо.  
На тонкой алой бумаге, на какой обычно пишут любовные послания, изящным почерком было начертано:  
«Ах, явь или сон?  
Всего лишь вчера  
Тебя в сновиденье видала,  
А нынче дороги  
Нам боги, должно быть, связали.  
Я каждый день вижу вас во Дворце. Из всех мужчин вы один проявляете настоящее усердие в служении Государю. Приходите сегодня ночью в усадьбу, что рядом с храмом Хокодзи на западной окраине, – я покажу вам флейту, доставшуюся мне от государя Уда, и мы поговорим о музыке».  
Хиромаса в растерянности посмотрел на письмо. Придворные дамы не баловали его интересом, а уж получать любовные послания такой откровенности ему и подавно не приводилось.  
– Ответ писать будете? – спросила девочка, поковыряв землю ногой, и тут Хиромасу озарило.  
– Нет. Не буду, – сказал он. – И на свидание не пойду.  
– Вот значит как, – сказала девочка и отступила. – Ну и зря.  
Она вернулась к своей госпоже, повозки наконец расцепились, и экипаж таинственной незнакомки покатил по Второй линии на восток. Нахмурившийся Хиромаса решил было проследить, куда она свернет, но передумал и вместо этого отправился домой.

На следующий день с ним ничего не случилось, если не считать презабавного эпизода с каким-то растяпой-торговцем, ухитрившимся потерять мешочек с золотыми и не заметить этого.  
В тот день Хиромаса на службу не пошел, потому что у его начальника Накацукаса-кё начались дни удаления от скверны, и по такому поводу было решено дежурить во Дворце по очереди: сначала второму помощнику, потом третьему, потом четвертому – и уж только при делах неотложных обращаться к первому. Погода стояла прекрасная: светило яркое солнце, в чьем-то саду начинала пробовать свой голос кукушка – и Хиромаса решил посетить Ниннадзи, тем более, что и причина вроде бы имелась: буквально на днях, в День Омовения Будды, растрогавшись процессией нарядно украшенных детей, идущих из обители, он пообещал, что одарит храм бумагой для переписывания «Цветочной сутры» – но так до сих пор ничего и не сделал.  
Он как раз стоял у ворот собственного дома, раздумывая, поехать ли в храм или просто, взяв с собой какой-нибудь закуски к саке, пойти прогуляться к Сэймэю, когда у проходившего мимо торговца выпали из рукава несколько рё и рассыпались по пустой улице. Хиромаса машинально нагнулся подобрать их, а когда выпрямился, оказалось, что и торговец ушел уже далеко, и со слухом у него, видимо, плоховато, и пришлось Хиромасе его догонять. Кому скажи: придворный четвертого ранга, первый помощник Главы Ведомства дворцовых служб – и бежит за каким-то простолюдином, чтобы отдать ему деньги, – потеха, да и только!  
А вот на третий день громыхнуло.

Хиромаса только-только вышел из Верхних Восточных ворот, как налетел сильный ветер, в небе оглушительно загрохотало и молнии начали сверкать прямо над головой. Народ, бывший на улице, бросился врассыпную, спеша укрыться от непогоды, но Хиромаса лишь нахмурился, подхватил свой длинный шлейф-кё и широкими шагами направился в сторону дороги Цутимикадо.  
В дом к Сэймэю он вошел без стука и даже без привычных окликов. Миновал вечно распахнутые ворота, проследовал напрямик через заросший сад к крытой галерее и остановился только тогда, когда почти наступил на хозяина дома, лежащего на теплых досках в компании подноса с саке и жареными грибами. Чашечек на подносе было две.  
– Прекрати так делать, Сэймэй! Ты пугаешь жителей Столицы!  
На точеном белом лице оммёдзи появилась легкая улыбка.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не причиню никому вреда.  
– И все равно это перебор! Одно дело, когда ты шутишь надо мной, и совсем другое, когда страдают невинные люди!  
– Ну, не так уж они и пострадали... – пробормотал оммёдзи и сел, широким жестом предлагая к нему присоединиться. – Не злись, Хиромаса. Я признаю, что немного перегнул палку, но ведь согласись, выезд Государыни – слишком серьезное дело, чтобы я мог пустить его на самотек. Ну, и мне крайне не хотелось бы, чтобы олухом тебя назвал кто-то еще. Прекрати дуться, садись, и давай лучше выпьем. Только башмаки сними, а то мне не нравится, что ты всякий раз пытаешься ходить у меня по дому в обуви.  
Хиромаса, которому в голосе оммёдзи послышались подозрительно знакомые нотки давешней красавицы, внезапно покраснел и поспешил разуться.  
– Хорошо, Сэймэй, – сказал он, усаживаясь рядом и принимая из рук хозяина чашечку с саке, – я уже не сержусь, но обещай мне, что впредь ты так делать не будешь. Считаешь ты, что я неправ – переубеди, но не дурачь. Я человек прямой, мне не нравится, когда надо мной так шутят. Особенно мне было обидно, когда слова той женщины оказались ложью.  
– Вот как?  
– Очень обидно.  
Оммёдзи бросил на него непонятный взгляд, потом шутливо-покаянно склонился.  
– Я же уже извинился, Хиромаса. Кстати, скажи, как тебе удалось распознать, что это все не по-настоящему?  
– С ураганом или с женщиной?  
Сэймэй снова непонятно посмотрел на него, потом улыбнулся кончиками рта, отчего донельзя стал похож на храмовую лисицу.  
– И с ураганом, и с женщиной.  
– А, ну это же, как ты там говоришь, – элементарно.  
Хиромаса отхлебнул из чашечки и начал объяснять:  
– Сейчас у нас Четвертая луна, и ураганы гудят в тональности рё, а тот ветер, который ты наколдовал, звучал в тональности рицу. Неужели ты думал, что мое ухо музыканта этого не различит?  
– Действительно, мой промах. А с женщиной?  
Хиромаса еще немного покраснел, но все же произнес:  
– Понимаешь, Сэймэй, я же не рисуюсь, когда говорю, что с женщинами у меня не идет. В стихах всяких и разговорах я не очень, поэтому дворцовым дамам со мной неинтересно. Поэтому я подумал, что меня решила обморочить лиса. Но какая лиса в Столице посмеет посягнуть на то, что принадлежит сыну Кудзунохи... Это ведь ты был, Сэймэй, да?  
– Да, – легко признался оммёдзи.  
Он смотрел на Хиромасу абсолютно прямо, и по выражению его лица было непонятно, раскаивается он в содеяном или совсем нет.  
Хиромаса сглотнул.  
– Я останусь сегодня у тебя? – спросил он тихо.  
Оммёдзи на секунду прикрыл лицо веером, снова напомнив об аромате лилий, и летящем почерке, и плавном перетекании затканных рукавов.  
– Конечно. Только скажи мне, а как ты разгадал третий раз?  
– Какой третий? – удивленно спросил Хиромаса.


End file.
